


Crossing Boundaries

by MisNixia



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisNixia/pseuds/MisNixia
Summary: Cai Xukun has long learnt to set up boundaries between himself and others. It makes it easier for him to navigate his social relations. All these years there were many who tried to invade his space, and he’d fended them all off. Yet, now that there’s one person whom he actually wants in his space, said person seems to be hell bent on maintaining those boundaries.Xukun decides, he's done waiting.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Crossing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by those FMVs on Kun having double standards when it comes to Ziyi

Cai Xukun is known for his high social aptitude and emotional intelligence. He’s street smart and kind and thoughtful and considerate. All of these were acquired from his experience moving from one place to another in his childhood, where he learnt to manage his social relations well. 

At a young age, his parents sent him to California to complete his high school education. While his host family was very kind and took great care of him, he still had to fend on his own at school. Besides just being the new kid who transferred in during Junior year, he was also Asian. This meant that he was, more of than not, smaller than the other boys not just in height but also in build. His oriental features also made him appear much younger, making it easy to mistake him as a freshman. Xukun hated this. He didn’t like how he was often seen as lesser just because of his physical appearance. To make up for where he lacked, he asserted his presence with skill. He joined the basketball team and wowed his peers with his talent, becoming a regular on the team in no time. In class, he was the smart kid, getting perfect grades despite being at a disadvantage with the different syllabus and language barriers. No one could overlook him or underestimate him, and he quickly earned recognition from his peers. 

After graduating, he joined Super Idol, a program based in Korea where he trained with a bunch of guys for two years in a closed environment. There, he was one of the youngest and was treated as such. The older trainees would coddle him and dote on him as a dear younger brother. That, in itself, was fine. What was not fine was how some of the trainees would try to protect him or be like his knight in shining armour, undermining the fact that he was perfectly capable on his own - a wholly independent individual. He can understand where they are coming from, being stuck with fellow guys for such a long period in time with no girl in sight. Xukun is conscious of the fact that while he’s tall, he’s also thin and much smaller in frame. His features are also softer than the average male, naturally endowed with big eyes, long lashes and plump lips, the baby fat on his cheeks ever present. Objectively, he knows he’s pretty. But that said, he was still a guy and didn’t exactly enjoy being treated as, well, a girl. There was a thin line between brotherly care and concern and wanting to assert your dominance and being overly protective, and some trainees clearly crossed that line when they casually sling a hand around his waist or bring their faces a little too close for comfort. 

By the time Xukun joined Idol Producer, he’d learnt how to protect himself and use everything endowed to him to his advantage - be it his performing talent, his looks or his build. From the very first performance, he deeply imprinted his capabilities in the minds of each trainee watching. He was a force to be reckoned with and no one could deny that - not with that A label by his name. Outside of performing, the cute and silly side of him made it easy for him to make friends. At the same time, his experience and abilities positioned him as a reliable trainee others could turn to for help during practice. By now, he’s already 184cm, easily taller than a good number of trainees, drawing shoulders with most. Only a handful are taller than him. Nonetheless, he is still aware of how he still appears smaller, being thin and small boned, often drowning in the provided sweaters and jackets. He also knows how alluring he is, especially after his performance. So when it came to socialising and interpersonal relationships, Xukun erected several boundaries - thresholds if you will - that made it clear that he was his own person. With these, it made it easier for him to navigate his social relations.

First, Xukun doesn’t hold hands for prolonged periods. He’s seen some of the trainees link hands when they’re nervous or when moving between venues. And he’s cool with it, he doesn’t judge. Each person has their own level of comfort when it comes to physical affection. For him personally, he’s okay with shaking hands or reaching out to others to catch their attention, but he only holds on momentarily. 

Second, Xukun doesn’t like when people sling their hand over his shoulder. For starters, he’s grown pretty tall so there are few who can do so anymore. He’s usually the one putting his hands around other’s shoulders instead. Nonetheless, he makes this clear whenever anyone tries to do so to him, smoothly maneuvering out of their reach or turning away. He does it naturally, so things aren’t awkward, but it’s clear as day that he is not comfortable with it so most people get the drift quickly.

Third, and most importantly, no one is allowed to put their arms around his waist unless absolutely necessary. When is it necessary? When giving a half-hug, bowing, dancing and so on. When there is a purpose or need for it, Xukun is fine with it. What he is not fine with is people slinging an arm around his waist for no reason. To him, the act is one that is innately possessive and protective, too affectionate between friends or bros. 

Besides the above, Xukun is generally receptive to hugs, fistbumps, handshakes and shoulder bumps. Thankfully, his fellow trainees respect his boundaries, and he’s happy to negotiate them to accommodate his friends. Especially with his members, he compromises on the boundaries he set up because he knows that these are people who respect him and care for him, not meaning anything more by the physical affection. There are also a number within the team whose love language is clearly physical affection. So he adapts to them, because they are important to him. He lets Zheng Ting lead him by the hand to show him something of interest. He allows the younger Justin and Fan Cheng Cheng to sling their arm around his shoulder, chest pressed close as they speak to him casually. When Nong Nong reaches out to put his hand around his waist, he gently brings that hand down and holds it instead, reaching a compromise. Then there’s Ziyi, who is the touchiest of them all. 

Ziyi respects all of Xukun’s boundaries. While he’s often seen sharing skinship with the other trainees, with Xukun it’s always just a touch on the knee or a pat on the shoulder. They share tight hugs and reassuring shoulder bumps, but nothing more. Ziyi never gets in Xukun’s space despite his natural disposition. 

Throughout Idol Producer, this was always the case. Despite the many instances where they are seen together, not once does Ziyi ever cross the line. Xukun has never told Ziyi about his thresholds, and neither has he ever had to because Ziyi seemed to know since the day they first met. Ziyi showered Xukun with undivided attention and constant care and concern, worrying over him when his allergies acted up and when he caught the flu. Yet not once did Xukun ever feel like Ziyi was doing so out of protective instincts or because he saw Xukun as a lesser man in any sense. No, the look in Ziyi’s eyes was always honest and sincere, his gaze always filled with endless respect for Xukun as an equal. So Xukun quickly became comfortable with Ziyi, trusting him wholeheartedly.

Through the sleepless nights spent practicing, debuting together, and then countless heart to heart talks in their dorm room, Xukun and Ziyi form an inexplicable bond - a relationship. They were more than friends, but never really bothered to name their relationship, be it romantic or otherwise. They were special to each other, and that was enough. Or it used to be. 

When Xukun collapses on to Ziyi, crumpling over in laughter, the older boy always catches him without fail. But then he lets go and takes a step back out of Xukun’s space as soon as the boy gathers himself, leaving a tangible gap between them. And when Xukun sidles up to Ziyi’s side after a gruelling practice, Ziyi always smiles tenderly, asking in the softest voice, “tired?” But his hands stay by his side, never reaching out to Xukun who is already leaning into his side for support. 

This frustrates Xukun to no end. All these years there were many who tried to invade his space, and he’d fended them all off. Yet, now that there’s one person whom he actually wants in his space, said person seems to be hell bent on maintaining that infuriating distance. Even though they both know how much they mean to each other. Ziyi had even written “AMH” for god’s sake. He’s clearly taking “treat you like a royal” a bit too literally, forgetting the rest of the lyrics. 

Xukun, he decides, is done waiting. 

-

Ziyi falls fast into the trap named Cai Xukun. During the programme, he saw many sides of the boy - the alluring I Wanna Get Love, coquettish PPAP, aggressive Papillon - Ziyi had been there for all of them. He also saw how reliable Xukun was a leader, how kind hearted he was when teaching other trainees how to rap or dance, and how determined and passionate he was about music and performing. Xukun became someone he looked up to, his role model. He also became someone irreplaceable, someone he wanted to support and have by his side. He wanted to move onward doing the things he likes, with the person he likes. 

For Ziyi, what’s most important to him is Xukun’s happiness. Whatever Xukun wants to do, he would always provide his wholehearted support, respecting the others’ decisions no matter how small or big. As someone who has been with Xukun from the start of the program, he sees how Xukun interacts with others, how he holds certain people at arm's length, only allowing them in after some time. He notices how Xukun squirms ever so slightly when people are overly affectionate with him. The way Xukun maintains a fixed distance between himself and others doesn’t escape Ziyi’s eyes. Ziyi himself is aware that he tends to be more touchy with his friends, it being his way of communicating with his bros. But precisely because he’s aware, he’s long learnt how to gauge what others are comfortable with and easily adjusts to suit the person. The last thing he wants is to make the people around him uncomfortable. 

So with Xukun, he gives the boy space, never overstepping what he thinks are his boundaries. While there are times where they are close or when Xukun is being unexpectedly cute and clingy, he always resists the urge to bring the boy closer and put his hands around him. He doesn’t want to ruin the relationship they have, not when he knows he is the person Xukun is most comfortable with. When he sees the other members being close to Xukun, he’s envious. He wishes he could be like them and just reach out, feel the boy beside him beyond just a friendly pat on the shoulder. But he can’t. He doesn’t want to betray Xukun’s trust. 

To say he’s surprised is an understatement when Xukun climbs on to his bed one night. Ziyi had showered first, laying in his bed while working on his music on his laptop. When Xukun came out of the shower, hair still dripping, he averted his eyes from the water droplets that dripped down the boy’s slender neck, tracing his collar bones before disappearing behind the collar of Xukun’s oversized shirt. Okay clearly he failed. But nonetheless, he trains his eyes on the laptop before him. But then he feels his bed dip, Xukun having climbed on to join him, his own bed left empty in the cold. The younger boy presses close to him, his strawberry scented soap invading Ziyi’s senses. 

“Ziyi.”

“Hmm?” Ziyi clings on to his last remaining semblance of calmness and continues to work on his music. 

Xukun pouts at Ziyi’s non-committal response. He’d decided to himself that today would be the day he had the talk with Ziyi, but the older boy wasn’t even paying him attention. Xukun reaches out for the hand typing away on the laptop and laces his fingers with the longer fingers.

Ziyi curses internally. He’s always liked Xukun’s slender fingers, cherishing the moments where they would hold hands at the end of performances, bowing to the audience. Closing his laptop, he pushes it off his lap and to the side of his bed. Finally, he looks down at the younger boy waiting for him by his side.

“What’s up?” Ziyi questions, Xukun clearly different from normal. 

Grinning at finally having Ziyi’s attention, he leans his head on Ziyi’s shoulder. “It feels nice to hold hands like this,” he remarks, holding up their clasped hands.

Ziyi’s mouth runs dry. He can feel the soft warmth of the boy pressed into his side, and while Xukun had said that in an innocent tone, it meant something entirely different to Ziyi. While they had shared many tender moments, baring their souls on the same bed, never have they ever been this close, much less holding hands. 

“Kunkun you - “ before Ziyi can finish his sentence, Xukun’s face is suddenly much closer than before. Xukun pecks him on the cheek, close to the corner of his lips, yet not quite. 

Ziyi’s mind goes blank. 

Xukun pulls back to reveal a shy smile, eyes apprehensive as they watch for Ziyi’s reaction. 

The Xukun before him with wet hair, lopsided shirt revealing a silver of his shoulders and slightly pink skin from the hot shower sends Ziyi over the edge. With a low growl, he pulls Xukun onto his lap, one hand supporting the small of his back while the other pulls the compliant boy into a kiss. Xukun’s lips are softer than Ziyi ever allowed himself to imagine, sliding smoothly against his own. Ziyi nips lightly at Xukun’s lower lip, asking for permission. The boy in his arms opens his mouth slightly, granting Ziyi access. Ziyi takes his time to taste every inch of Xukun’s mouth, tongues tangling even as their lips slip and slide, parting and meeting again and again. The kiss feels so right, like everything Ziyi ever wanted. 

When they finally part, the silence is punctuated by their shallow pants. Ziyi’s hands rest on Xukun’s waist, trembling slightly from the sudden turn of events. He’s unsure how Xukun will react. Had he gone too far? Xukun’s abnormal behaviour and little teasing peck had made him think he could go further, and also made him stop thinking at all.

Xukun’s eyes are glazed over, his lips wet and puffy from the teasing they’d just been subjected to. Slowly, the corners of his lips turn up and he dissolves into a fit of giggles, throwing himself into Ziyi’s embrace.

“Finally,” Xukun whispers, snuggling his face into the crook of Ziyi’s neck, taking in the familiar scent of spearmint. 

Ziyi groans, hugging the smaller boy close as it finally dawns on him what Xukun means. “God I’ve wanted to do this for forever.” But he’s always restrained himself, afraid that he’d be taking advantage of their special relationship and the trust Xukun gave him. 

“You should have just done it. I thought you didn’t want to go any further with how distant you always are.” Xukun huffs, drawing back to meet Ziyi’s eyes again. 

“I- I just wanted to respect your space, you know?”

“If it’s you, it’s fine silly.” Xukun leans in for a quick peck on the lips then kisses the tip of Ziyi’s nose. “Thank you,” for respecting and waiting for me. 

The next day, during their fanmeeting, the members go offstage to change outfits as the VCR starts playing to the cheers of fans. Xukun meets Ziyi’s eyes briefly, walking slightly ahead of the older boy. Without a word, Ziyi falls into step with Xukun, wrapping a hand around the younger boy’s slim waist, pulling him just a little bit closer. And it feels right, for Xukun, to be right beside Ziyi with no space in between. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I played up Kun's attractiveness to the people around him. HE'S JUST REALLY PRETTY OKAY!! Also, Kun in big sweaters and shirts is a whole concept I love.


End file.
